Mischief and Mayhem for the Avengers
by MagiaMyst
Summary: Loki in Stark Tower? Like we haven't heard that before. So what! Wait a moment. Blue juice? SERIOUSLY? WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT! Oh right, I did.. But I didn't write anything about a slumber party! Or camping! OR A SNOW STORM! SERIOUSLY! WHO'S MESSING WITH MY SCRIPT? Oh well. If it's written then it must be done! Here we go people! Loki madness! Read and enjoy. Strong swearing.


This is my first Avengers fanfic ^ ^ this is story will be revolving around Loki because... PFFFF! He's just to awesome. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"BROTHER! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS! YOU SHALL PUT THE MORTAL DOWN! HE KNOWS NOT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BLUE JUICE!" Thor bellowed as he grabbed Loki's arm.

"HE HAS STOLEN ALL OF THE BLUE JUICE AND LEFT ONLY THAT VILE RED DISGRACE!" Loki screamed while shaking the poor store clerk.

"NO LOKI! HE DID NOT!" The elder god groaned as he started pulling the clerk out of Loki's grasp.

Once free, the clerk then ran off behind the counter and curled up to get away from the raging Norse God, who just so happened to be tearing the slushie maker out of place and proceeded to chuck it out the window.

But wait! How did this all happened in the first place? Ah yes, I see... You must be confused. Let us back track in our little story here, to the beginning...

* * *

"HE'S WHAT!?" Tony Stark screeched, dropping his lovely glass of scotch that he happened to have just poured for himself.

"Loki is coming to Midgard for punishment, to be calmed of the evil inside of him." Thor explained calmly. "He shall be safe here. Both your Fury and my Father have decided that it is for the best that he stay in your tower."

Tony proceeded to bash his head into his bar and when that was over he grabbed the bottle of scotch, taking a 'healthy' swig of it.

"Why the hell does he have to stay here!? Just lock him up in Ass Guard or some shit!" He sneered glaring at the thunderer.

"Father thinks it is for the best he be here. He will be able to see how you mortals live, and he shall be watched by the mighty heroes of Midgard." The god beamed but then soon frowned. "Friend Stark, it's Asgard, not Ass Guard"

"Well to damn bad! If I have to deal with your psychotic brother, then you'll have to deal with my damn insults, puns, and fucking jokes!" Tony growled while chugging down a good half of the scotch. "I shouldn't even be having this conversation while sober!"

It was then that Clit decided to enter the room, donning a royal purple pajamas with black birds all over. He walked over to the coffee machine with a yawn.

"What we yellin' 'bout today?" He mumbled while pouring himself a cup of the brown liquid and taking a sip. "Mmm... So glad Thunder Butt didn't make the coffee today."

"My brother is was Stark is yelling about. He shall be moving in here at the order of both my father and the Furious one." Thor announced proudly, causing Clint to spew the coffee that had just recently entered his mouth all over the place.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE! I'LL SKIN THAT FUCKER!" Clint raged out while throwing the coffee mug,

"You shall not harm my brother!" The god then growled.

"Don't worry Point Break, no one will hurt the brat. I'm pretty sure no one will even bother going near the turd." Tony groaned, smacking his head into the bar again. "When is the little shit supposed to arrive..?"

Thor turned to Tony as he glared. "He shall be on Midgard in the eve, I will be going to retrieve him from the park where he shall be arriving."

"That soon!? WHAT THE HELL! You should have told be last week! I need to start Loki proofing EVERYTHING!" Tony screeched as he dropped the bottle of scotch and started running around frantically.

"Do not fret, Stark. My brother shall live in the spar room on my floor." Thor beamed happily, puffing out his chest with pride.

"I don't see how that's anything to be proud of. Your bro's a douche." Groaned Clint while he started sulking off the the elevator. "I'm not leaving the training floor until that fucker is gone." And with that he left.

"I see not why you are all so upset, he has no use of his magic, Father has made certain of this." Tilting his head Thor looked to Tony.

"Wait... No magic..? Powerless..?" With this Tony started smirking and chuckling with evil intent.

"Nay, Stark, my brother is not powerless, he is just with out magic. My brother is a skilled fighter in many ways other then magic. But I must warn you, hide the knives." Thor said walking calmly to the balcony. "I shall be off now." He took Mjolnir from his side, swung the mighty hammer a few times and then took off into the sky without giving Tony a chance to recover.

Tony was slightly shocked at the statement, once recovered he flew off around the house, collecting every knife he could find and put them in a cupboard which he proceeded to child lock. '_Okay, Ass Guards are idiots to technology! No way Loki can get passed this!_' With that thought, Tony started child locking anything he deemed as dangerous and a potential weapon to the God of Mischief.


End file.
